Whoever Mentioned Love?
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Raven TT leaves her beloved abode in Gotham City as it became another place she didn't belong to. So she decided to return home. GaaraxRaven TeenTitans and Naruto crossover. Don't like, don't read Please R&R!


Okay okay…This is a Teen Titanx Naruto crossover…

Okay okay…This is a Teen Titanx Naruto crossover…

Pairings: well…the usuall…SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina TenNeji LeeOC and so on and so forth…

Main Paring: Raven(TT) and Gaara (N)

It had been a long journey…a tiring one…through water, sand, and sharp rocks, but finally, she made it. Of course, she knows she could have flown all the way…but it hurt too much to get up and fly. Along the way, she did get hurt, and yes…along the way she did stop occasionally and stare at the mystic waterfall in the middle of the night, listening to its calming, yet booming voice as it thundered unto the water below. Sometimes she'd sit around a camp fire, or enjoy the sakura blossoms that would fall, and touch the ground with a gentle caress. They all reminded her of them…Starfire…the cherry blossoms…Beastboy…the animals that surrounded her no matter where she was…Cyborg…the rushing water of the waterfall…and Robin…the cool nights next to the campfire. But there was no turning back now. She was here…they were there…probably already forgotten about her. She didn't blame them…they had reasons…good ones. As far as the eye could see…sand now covered the landscape. Nothing…just wind and sand. This was the last part of the journey…this was it…it was time.

She put the hood of her cape back on, and her eyes glowed with white luminance. Slowly, she lifted off of the ground, and made her way to the star lighted sky. It was beautiful, yet saddening. On nights like this she would spend with Starfire…making that stupid Sadness Pudding, while the boys played PS2. It was also on a night like this that they saved her…and the same night that she cut her lengthy hair. Now… it had grown back…it was now just to the middle of her back…and it would grow longer. That she was sure off. Carefully, she adjusted her body so that it was parallel to the ground below her, and took off, like a purple jet soaring through the sky…just like a raven…

**--M-n-N-m-M-n-N-m-M-n--**

Gaara sat in his office, looking over old family photos. In one…he was about five maybe, there stood a girl with him. She had dark purple eyes, and a black suit that would cover everything but her legs and arms, and dark blue cape. Her long purple hair was blowing in the wind. One thing that made him gaze upon her for a long time was the purple mark on her forehead. Who was she? Did he really know her once?

"Temari….Kankurou!" He ran down the hallways of the huge mansion he owned as the Kazekage.

"We are in the living room watchin' movies…wanna join!?" Kankurou's voice boomed across the house.

"Listen!" he ran in…ALMOST out of breath. He plopped on the couch in between them.

"Who is she?" he breathed.

His siblings closed their eyes for a moment of silence. Temari was the first to speak…

"She…Her name is Raven…Rae…which ever one you prefer. She was born in Suna…but at the age of five…something happened to her. She would come visit us, and something black would always be written on her body…like foreign Kanji…he attitude also changed. Instead of the free spirited bird we knew…she was dark…quite…"

Gaara looked from the photo… "Bird…"

"She is from a very old clan…more or less ancient now. They were known to come from a different planet. About 100 years ago, they settled in Suna, and began their life here. Due to their extreme power, we let them stay here, and over time created an alliance with their planet. But one night…a few days after Uncle died…they all vanished. Raven along with them. Some believe that they returned to their planet…others think they were killed. No one really knows what happened. And as it seems…no one ever will."

"Was I friends with her…?"

"Yes, Gaara…she was the only thing that kept you believing that love was existent…that it wasn't a mere illusion cast upon the Earth. After the clans disappearance and Uncle's death, you became just like her…then even worse. You began killing…and you grew up. I think that anyone would go insane after something like that…"

"Will I ever see her again…?"

"Maybe…maybe not…" Temari sighed.

Kankurou seemed to be crying…lost in his own world. His make-up was smeared, and his eyes were red.

The silence was interrupted by a soft knock on the front door.

"I'll get it…"

Temari stood up, and walked wordlessly to the door. She opened it and came face to face with a seventeen year old…Raven…

**--O--o--o--O--o--o--O--**--

"I'm back…" she whispered before her eyes illuminated again, and she disappeared with the howl of the wind.

**--O--o--o--O--o--o--O--**

"I don't understand…what do you mean you saw Raven…She's dead!" Kankurou screamed at a bawling blonde.

"N-nor do I…I-I just know s-she was t-there.."

"What did she say…?" Gaara inquired in a concerned, but strangely cold voice.

"I'm back…"

--**X--X--X--X--XX--X--X--X--**

Raven sat on the highest roof top in Suna. She just needed to let them know she was back…that's all…but from the looks of it…she upset them. Who knew they missed her so much? Would her friends back home miss her that much too…? Of course not…the last thing on their mind would be to come and find her. They…as they put it…didn't need her anymore. Ever since Starfire's sister came into the picture no one paid attention to her. It was time to get away. It was time to finish what she had started it when she was five. She soundlessly stood up…and chanted below the mellow glow of the moon:

"Caras me rita co sonna ki mi raremiyo anronariro canca merca orka demijo…"

It was her language at home. On her planet. A place she could never return to. Even there, they didn't accept her. What was she…who was she really?

It didn't matter. She turned black, her eyes again regained their white shine, and with her arms spread out, she began to devour everything in her mist of kinetic energy. It was payback time. To all…

**--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--XX--X--X-- **

Gaara jumped from roof to roof, trying to locate her. How she looks like, he had no idea, but he'd get some sign. Suddenly, a gust of strong, relentlessly harsh wind nearly knocked off balance and cut his clothes. He managed to break one eye open, and up upon a lone rooftop that stood far away from all the others, he saw a raven, a big black bird, raise its wings and crow as it rose higher into the sky, its eyes white, shining as a million moons, then turning red, just like Shukaku's eyes when he got angry.

Gaara watched in utter shock as black energy consumed all, lifting it, then by the Raven's wish, thrusting it into whichever direction she pleased. He had to stop her. He had no idea how…but he just did. He realized that he had in a hurry stashed the photo of the two of them in his back pocket, and he had a black Sharpie with him (papers had to be corrected in sharpies…don't ask why…) Quickly scribbling something onto the photo, he ran towards the lone raven that thundered the skies.

**I had this stuck in my documents for ages.**

**Thought I'd upload it just for the heck of it**

**Please review and tell me what u think.**

**I know it's a weird crossover.**

**Don't flame. Plz… fine…flame if u want…**

**But it does warn you in the summary. **

**So if u read the summary: Don't flame**

**Lolz. Hope you enjoyed. Hope you keep reading.**

**And Again…Please Review!**

_**Oh and bunnies shall one day rule the world.**_

_**Mark my words…**_


End file.
